


Say it Right, Baby ♡

by mixfi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Black Character(s), Black!Reader - Freeform, Creampie, Daddy Daichi, Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, i wrote this at like 4 am guys please love it as much as i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixfi/pseuds/mixfi
Summary: Daichi fucks the hell out of you to the point were you accidentally refer to him by the wrong title.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 189





	Say it Right, Baby ♡

**Author's Note:**

> this is...so self-indulgent, but I am not sorry at all. It came to me while I was eating dinner and I had to write it before I forgot about it. Anyways, Daichi didn’t die, he was just busy tapping that ass. ASHKBDHAS i am ashamed of myself for writing this i am so sorry please love it as much as i do bye (@mixfi on Tumblr)

Your face was buried in the plush pillow, muffling any of the sounds you couldn’t keep in.

It was impossible to stay quiet right now. If you looked closely, you’d several wet spots on the pillow from the drool dripping from your mouth, but your attention was else where. Your hips were raised up in the air, slick dripping down your inner thighs. “D-Daichiiii…”

A hard slap sounded in the room, followed by a muffled cry. “Wrong name, babygirl, you know better.” You turned your head to look up at the man behind him, long curls falling into your face. He must have felt you move, his eyes moving up and staring down back at you.

A thick moan feel form your lips at the dark, lustful look in his eyes, your hips moving against his hand.“...D-Daddy, ‘m gonna c-cum…”

Daichi hummed, an innocent smile spreading on his face as though three of his fingers weren’t buried deep inside you. Not giving a proper response, he hungrily gazed at your wet slit. Slick was dripping down onto the bed, wetting the bed even more. The thought that you’d have to wash the sheets after this crossed you mind briefly before you brought your attention back to Daichi.

You squirmed, uncomfortable at his staring. “Dai-Daddy, don't s-stare so hard,” you breathed, hands trailing down to your chest. He gave a rough slap to your ass, earning a soft whine. “Y/N, daddy does what he wants, and daddy wants to look at his precious baby,” he scolded, leaning up and pressing a kiss to your neck before grabbing your hips and rubbing your entrance against his hard cock. “Ohhh, _fuck,_ baby girl, you’re so wet. It’s just for me, right? C’mon, tell daddy who got you this wet and maybe he’ll fuck you nice and good,” he groaned, one of his hands brushing the curls out of your face.

“I-I want you! Want you inside me, please, _please,_ daddy, please fuck me,” you begged, trying to get the head of his cock caught on your opening. You were growing desperate, sick of being teased. It had been over an hour since Daichi dragged you into the bedroom and you couldn’t even remember how many times he edged you with his tongue and fingers.

“D-Daddy, I’ll be good, so good for you, just p-please put your cock in me, _please.”_ You were literally on the verge of tears, now, so desperate to feel every thick, and heavy inch of his cock.

Without a second thought, he pushed himself into your welcoming heat, stretching you out _perfectly_. _"D-Daichi!”_

He chuckled, giving a hard swat to your ass as he remained still despite your cries for him to move. “You keep slipping up, baby girl, you know that’s not what you’re supposed to call me. I guess you don’t want my cock bad enough,” he taunted, rubbing circles into your hip with his thumb.

Nothing but begs for him to move and half-hearted apologies came from your mouth, your mind only focusing on how the head of his length was kissing your cervix. You were so desperate, he could probably move _once_ and you’d cum.

Finally, he pulled out slowly, a high pitched moan filling the room as he slid back into you, a sinfully wet squelching coming from where you two were connected. “ _Fuck me_ , baby girl, you’re so fucking _tight_.”

His fingers dug into your hips as he shifted slightly before he set a bruising pace, the head of his cock ramming your cervix with every thrust. He barely started fucking you but you were already _so_ close, the feeling of the thick cock inside of you only turning you on more.

Daichi was bitting his lip as you kept squeezing him, trying his best to keep up his rhythm. You were just so wet, and your pussy was practically sucking him back in each time he pulled his cock out. He held back a groan at the sight of you, your face fucked out, your body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, making you glow even more than you usually do.

You had given up on trying to stay quiet, letting out loud moans and cries into the pillow your face was buried in, your curly hair frizzing out from the constant sweating you were doing.

You shifted your hips up just a little and arched your back more as he thrusted inside you, and when he slammed himself back in, a scream left you and you reached your arm back and wrapped around his wrist. He stopped, worried that he hurt you and was about to pull out before you turned your head just enough to look him in the eye.

“D-Daichi, D-Daichi, right there, _please_ , fuck me _right there!_ ”

Oh, so _that’s_ what it was.

Daichi picked up the pace again, making sure he was still hitting the spongey spot inside you. He ignored your slip up, figuring that he already teased you for long enough. The constant pressure against your g-spot and the drag of his cock was pushing you closer, and closer to your desired realize, your moans only getting more and more frequent.

“D-Daichi, daddy, fuck, ‘m gonna cum,” you panted out, trying to match his rhythm as you pushed your hips back into him, bringing your free hand down to rub at your clit to give further stimulate yourself. The other was still wrapped around his wrist until he took it in his hand, holding it above your head as he leaned over you, his pants right in your ear. “Yeah? Yeah, you gonna cum, baby girl?” He groaned in your ear, feeling you squeeze his length in reaction to his words.

“I’m g-gonna fill this hot c-cunt up with my cum, baby, you want that~? Hm~?” You could only nod frantically, feeling like you were going to cum any second as Daichi picked up the pace. You couldn't form a proper sentence, only able to moan and cry out his name.

His hand grabbed your hair, tilting your head to the side as he sunk his teeth into your neck. Feeling him bite your neck caused you to scream out his name before you arched up into him, grinding yourself against him. “Fuck, fuck, baby, I’m gonna cum inside you, gonna cum inside this tight, wet, pussy-!”

You clenched down on him as reaction to his lewd words, a heavy groan leaving his mouth as he buried himself as deep as possible inside you, shooting his thick load in your heat.

The room was silent aside from both of your panting, Daichi letting go of your wrist and gently kissing your neck where he bit you. You whined when he shifted, feeling some of his cum start to leak out of your hole.

“...I-If I wasn’t on the pill, I’d totally be pregnant,” you joked. A breathless laugh was your response, Daichi still kissing your neck. “I hope they look like you, you have prettier hair.” “Pssh, do you know how expensive natural hair products are? I can promise you, I’m not sharing either.” He hummed, turning you on your back.

He stared down at you, taking in your disheveled appearance. The coils of your hair framed your face, a smile tugging on his face at the frizziness. Your eyes were wet from tears, thick lips swollen from the constant kissing and biting. Dark marks were scattered your neck and collarbone, the faint marking of a bite mark near your shoulder.

His eyes drifted down to your entrance, widening at the messy sight of his thick cum seeping out of you from around his cock.

“Daichi?” You called out to him, seeing his face change. “If it’s about the mess, don’t worry about it, we should’ve put a towel down before we- _oh!_ ” You were cut off when he pulled out and slowly pushed himself into you again, a shaky moan coming from the man above you. The sight of you leaking his cum riled him up again, his cock already rock hard and ready for another round.

“Mmm...If I remember, you called me by the wrong name earlier on, baby girl,” he purred, a devious glint in his eye. “We’re not going to stop until you say it right, baby...and I am more than willing to go all night.” Another thrust and he was rubbing right against your sweet spot, a loud whimper leaving you. “Daddy wants to hear you scream his name, and you better do it right, _princess_.”

_You made a mental note to call out of work tomorrow. You didn’t want anyone questioning why you were walking strange._


End file.
